


Heard it on the Grapevine

by ArielSakura



Series: Exasperated Harry One Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Humor, Muggle Culture, Poor Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Draco spills Harry's secret to Hermione, then proceeds to try and find a new way of gathering gossip.





	Heard it on the Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> again, just something that came to me and needed to be written, hope it brings a smile to your face. XD

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place with Hermione. They had been catching up with each other as Harry had been out of the country quite a lot recently, he had been trying very hard not to tell Hermione about the reason why he was out of town so much these days as he knew she would insist on meeting her and Harry rather liked having this relationship all to himself at the moment. They were just finishing the last of the biscuits Harry had made for this occasion when Draco came home. “I hope you saved some of those for me,” he replied as he fell onto the teakettle, pouring himself a generous amount of the tawny liquid.

Harry rolled his eyes and summoned the rest from the cooling rack, “of course I did, I’d never hear the end of it otherwise, would I?”

Draco sniffed haughtily as Hermione smiled behind her teacup, “so Draco, I heard that you’ve been dragging Harry into trouble again.”

Draco gave her his best sardonic look, “and where pray tell, have you heard that?” he asked giving Harry a small glare as he sipped his tea.

“Oh, you know, on the grapevine,” Hermione replied, “seriously though, don’t you think it’s starting to get a bit irresponsible?”

Draco decided to throw Harry to the sharks on this one, “Oh I don’t think Harry’s complaining about it all that much, seeing as though he met Buffy because of me.”

“Buffy?” Hermione asked thoroughly distracted now, “who’s Buffy?” she asked Harry pointedly.

When Harry didn’t answer right away Draco helpfully chimed in, “she’s his _girlfriend_ ,” before he started munching happily on a biscuit.

Harry shot him a dirty look, “Thanks, Draco.”

“Harry,” said Hermione pointedly.

He sighed and stood, quickly rinsing his teacup under the sink he leant back on the counter-top. “I met her a few months ago, that time Draco dragged me to the States to look for the Black family. We’ve been dating steadily since then, it’s been going really well and I _asked_ Draco to keep it quiet as it’s fairly new still and I didn’t want there to be a big fuss about me dating someone.”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione sighed, “do you really think I would make a big fuss over this?”

“Not you, the Weasley’s maybe,” he mumbled, thinking of two female Weasley’s in particular.

Hermione’s eyebrows knitted together as she realised what he was saying, “well yes, I can see Ginny making a big deal about it and perhaps Molly too. But Molly and the boys would all be happy for you, you know that right?”

Harry nodded, “I’m just not ready for them to know yet, Hermione,” he told her.

“Well, can Ron and I at least meet her?” Hermione asked. “You know we wouldn’t say anything and I like to meet the girl who has kept your interest.”

Harry nodded again and Hermione smiled, “right, well I’d best be getting back to work. Thank you for the catch-up, Harry, we’ll organise something soon yes?” He nodded again as she hugged him and bussed him on the cheek. “Draco, I can’t believe I’m saying this to you and not Harry, but, stay out of trouble.”

Draco mock saluted her as she headed towards the floo, once they heard the tell-tale whoosh of flames he stood up and grabbed Harry’s arm. “Right, let’s go.”

“Go, go where?” Harry asked bewildered as Draco apparated them out of the house.

 

* * *

 

They landed in the middle of a vineyard, Harry looking around in puzzlement. Draco stalked over to one of the vines and after pulling his wand out started muttering incantations under his breath as he poked at the plant. “Uh, Draco?” Harry questioned the silvered blonde.

“Shhh, Harry, I’m trying to figure these things out. Unless you know how to make them talk?” He looked at Harry hopefully, before taking in Harry’s stunned expression and rolling his eyes.

“Of course you don’t, now, do you think that each vine is tied to a separate person? No,” he murmured, answering himself, “that would be silly, there surely aren’t enough vines in the world for that. There’s got to be a way of making them tell you what you want to hear.”

“Draco? I don’t understand,” Harry said, stepping closer to his cousin.

“You heard Granger, ‘heard it on the grapevine’, Pansy says it now too, ever since she and Granger have started hanging out. I need to know how they do it, I can’t be behind on the gossip. I need to find out first.”

Harry didn’t know whether or not to laugh or cry, so instead, he turned away to look around. Spotting a large building which seemed to be the restaurant, he decided to leave Draco to it for a while. He wasn’t harming anyone and it would be a bit of payback for outing him to Hermione. “I’m going up to the main building, perhaps someone there can tell us.”

“Excellent idea, Harry, one of your best I’d have to say. Chop, chop, then.”

Harry snorted softly and started to walk up the slight incline. He wondered how many glasses he would be able to taste before someone came in complaining of a crazy man talking to the vines.


End file.
